The Real World
by BoothBrennanBones
Summary: Set before the two meet. Will involve several characters we are all familiar with!
1. Chapter 1

******Author's Note: **This story is set WAY before they meet in the show. Characters slightly changed. Ages roughly the same. Constructive feedback are welcome eitherin reviews or in PMs. Not sure the rating on this story yet though. Thanks! 

**Chapter 1**

Seeley Booth was a college graduate with the world before him. His degree in Criminology had supposedly prepared him for everything the world of crime could hand him; well this is what his lecturers had said. Come graduation, he was full of hope, expectation and encouragement to apply for positions at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Filling out the applications for each graduate entry job was a tedious process, each differing slightly to the previous one. He applied for something that translated to mail boy first, then with nothing to lose, prepared an application for an agent position. _Grunt work I guess. You've got nothing to lose, what could be the worse that would happen? _ With this thought running through his mind, he submitted three applications, with the third a middleman for the FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute, located near by.

With his applications submitted he researched what the Jeffersonian Institute did, offered and the type of people he could be working with. After half an hour of looking through the academics program and the head scientist there, he hoped he wouldn't get that particular job. _Really? These people look like they know nothing about the outside world, let alone how to be useful to the FBI! _Booth took a deep breath, turned off his computer and decided to call up a friend.

He'd had too many shots at the bar and his thoughts and vision both blurred as he walked up to the dance floor. Seeley Booth was not a guy with any sort of artistic flair or talent, but the alcohol coursing through his blood stream told him differently. His friend, Tim Sullivan, who he'd met through college agreed to come out with him but only if he could choose the bar. Booth met Tim at the loca bar at 9pm, where college students and recent graduates came to drink, dance and pick up. A girl doing a shot caught Booth's eye as the room filled with her loud laugh as she and her friend took a second shot.

As Booth made his way to the dance floor he saw the girl who had caught his eye the minute he had walked in. He danced over, moving his arms in the air, moving his head to the beat and clicking his fingers. The girl he was looking at was dancing with another girl with long brown hair. _She's pretty too, maybe she'll be do? _Booth inwardly kicked himself as the thought went through his brain. _You idiot, that isn't your game. _ He casually danced his way between the two friends, eyeing off the one with the shoulder length auburn hair. As the lights quickly skimmed over her face Booth caught her eyes quickly though he couldn't pick up on the colour. They were face to face, dancing to a song Booth didn't recognise, when the longhaired brunette pulled her friend from the dance floor up to the bar and Tim came stumbling towards the dance floor.

"Booth, look at her, the one with the jeans and halter neck shirt on. What I wouldn't give for a piece of..." Booth punched him on the arm as soon as he saw whom he was talking about.

"Dude, she's so out of your league you better leave her to the professionals". Booth looked over towards the girls, and as the two turned around he turned around, rushed for the exit and vomited outside near the cabs.

Waking up the next morning was far less enjoyable than the night before. He wasn't sure how he had gotten home but he was alive and that was all that mattered. Booth woke up to 1 missed call from Pops and an email. He'd call Pops back tonight but for now he needed food, sleep and water. After he was fed and hydrated Booth thought back to his night, though somewhat cloudy, he did recall auburn hair on a very pretty girl. Though his thoughts were much dirtier he didn't want to think too much into it. _It has been too long; I'm in the middle of a severe drought. _Booth called Sully and said he was headed to the same bar tonight if he wanted to come.

To occupy his mind through the day Booth went for a run to try and sweat out the hangover, did some more research about the positions he had applied for and slept. Waking up to his ring tone, he answered it still half asleep.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, when I call you, you call me back. I've been worried all day and to find out you've been sleeping?" He heard the worry in Pop's voice but couldn't deal with it now so he quickly snapped back.

"Pops, it's 5pm, I was up all night doing job applications and decided to go out for a celebratory drink or three. So get off my case." He heard a sigh from the other end, _Yes, I've got him! _A thought of victory through Booth's mind.

"Yeah, yeah, Shrimp, I've heard it all before. Just wanted to ring and make sure you hadn't gone too crazy with the parties and girls."

" No Pops, you know me. I don't get that wild, well when it comes to the women that is. Anyway Pops, I gotta go get ready. I uh, I have a dinner date with someone". _Lying to your Pop? Good one Seeley. _

"Right Shrimp, well just ring me when you can." And with that Pops hung up and left Booth feeling guilty.

Though, as usual the guilt was short lived and Booth got himself ready for the local pub's pool tournament, a lot was at stake, his reputation and $1500. He'd won last months pool tournament and wasn't about to get beaten by whatever drop kick college student decided to take him on. Without realising, his mind went to her. Would she be there to watch him win? Would she even care about some stupid pool tournament at some dingy bar? _Shut the hell up man. Who cares, just win so you have the money to pay rent or buy drinks. _

It was 8pm and the tournament had just begun. Booth was winning, which was no surprise to anyone there, when he saw her. That head of auburn hair, those jeans and when she turned to face him, those eyes. He couldn't think or move the first time he saw her eyes. Those blue eyes just looking back, practically laughing at him and his current position: bent over the pool table ready to sink a ball, mouth open, basically drooling in her direction. He saw her laugh; turn away and his attention went back to the game. After he saw her, he missed a lot of easy shots, _Easy for me anyway_, though he managed to win the competition somehow. With the $1500 prize money lining his pocket he strutted over to her, confident that he was being his irresistible self and decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Booth, I saw you here last night and if I didn't know better I'd say this was fate".

Her reply was quick. " Well Booth, I don't believe in fate. We obviously both live in close proximity to this bar and enjoy the social scene, for different reasons. You are here looking for a sexual partner, either for one night or maybe two nights if you're lucky. Me, well I'm here looking for nothing but a drink with my friend Angela here and a good dance floor".

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

He was off his game, maybe it was the lack of alcohol? No, he'd never needed alcohol for confidence. It was the object of his attention, or woman, of his attention that was different.

"Ah yeah, right. Well, I just won the pool comp, I'm pretty good at that around here. I won $1500 and if you're interested I can buy you and your friend a dink?"

Again her response was just as terrifying and dismissive as the last. " Again, just here with my girlfriend, not for any sexual partners. Enjoy your gambling wins and your alcohol." With that she and her friend turned away.

Booth heard Sully laughing behind him and turned around and planted another punch on his shoulder. The night couldn't get much more depressing so Booth caught a cab home and went to bed.

Two weeks had passed and Booth hadn't been out much since the run in with Aurbs as he called her, at the pool tournament. He'd been waiting to hear back from the jobs he'd applied for but was yet to receive one. It was 10am on a Thursday and he was writing a list of good things about being a college graduate. There was nothing on that side yet the opposite list had a total of 11 bad things. As he was thinking of number 12 his phone rang, an unknown number.

"Seeley Booth".

"Yes, Mr. Booth, this is Human Resources at the FBI calling, we have received an application from you for the field agent working with the Jeffersonian Institute. We would like you to come in for an interview tomorrow".

_Shit. No, Yes. Shit. Yes. Shit. Shit _

He cursed himself for ever applying for that job but heard himself agree to come in and interview for the position.

"Okay, thank you. Yes, I'll be there at 11am. Thank you. Bye".

Now he really needed a drink or a game of pool to calm his nerves. But there she was again, in his thoughts, the hair and eyes, Aurbs. He imagined what it felt like to run his hands through her hair, kiss her neck, her lips. As his mind wandered from different parts of her body he felt himself distracted from the need to play pool or drink and got into bed, just thinking about her.

**So thoughts? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So each chapter will be from Brennan/Booths perspective. This one is from Brennan's. I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 2 **

Temperance Brennan woke up in the early hours of Friday, her interview was at 10:30am. She'd tried to ask questions regarding the interview but the person the person promptly hung up once all the details were given. It was 3am, her alarm was going off in 3 hours. _Temperance, get up, go for a run. Not point tossing and turning until 6am. _With that, she was up, changed and out the door within 15 minutes.

Once back and showered, she was laying out her best clothes deciding what to wear, when her phone vibrated on the bedside table.

" Good morning Angela, is everything okay?". It was too early for Angela to be up without some sort of emergency or apocalypse taking place.

"Sweetie! Of course everything's okay. I knew this was the big day so I wanted to call before you left the house to wish you good luck".

"Angela, there's no such thing as luck as I've told you countless times, but thank you all the same."

"Sure Sweetie. Ring me after and maybe we can meet up to celebrate or commiserate later at the bar?"

"Sure Angela, I'll speak to you later. Thank you for the call and the luck, even if I know the concept of luck is merely superstition."

_I have my transcripts, character references, curriculum vitae and samples of my contributions on various digs. I think that's everything. 10:42am. Did I get the right time? I must've missed it. Should I ask someone? Who Brennan? You don't know anyone here. _

Brennan saw a small group of her peers and wondered if they were here for the same job interview? She knew her qualifications and experience put her at the head of the candidates and she didn't doubt that for a second. Her lecturers had recommended she apply for the graduate position and the position of junior forensic anthropologist. She wouldn't complain if she got the graduate job but securing a junior position here working along side the best in the country would be a positive start to her career. Losing herself in thoughts of all the possibilities and opportunities this position could open up she missed the first call of her name. Looking up she heard her name, took a deep breath in, and entered the interview room. _Breathe in. Breathe out. _

Forty-five minutes later, interview complete, Brennan stood amongst the same small group of people she saw before the interview. She noticed an attractive man, probably the same age too. Every time he talked it was her he looked at, directed questions too and smile at.

"I'm Michael Stires. Did you apply for the junior position too? Seems to be tough competition, well for other's I guess", he finished with a smirk.

"Yes, well the Jeffersonian would only take the best, so it isn't surprising we are all such impressive candidates. I'm Temperance Brennan, but just call me Brennan." She found herself blushing, suddenly awkward and well aware of the affect Michael was having on her.

"We're all heading out for lunch Brennan, come along, I can drive you. I just got a new sports car for graduation. She is quite a good ride." _Is this guy serious? What kind of woman actually falls for that line or is impressed by that? _He looked at Brennan, and not receiving the usual reaction that line usually gets rethought his words. "Will you come with me to the bar? Save you walking all the way down there."

She thought for a moment before replying. "Sure, though the type of car is not important to me as long as it has been recently serviced, that's all I am concerned with." With that, the two of them left for the bar.

It was getting close to 5pm and the five graduates who came for lunch had made their way through lots of drinks, shots being the most popular. Brennan's head was cloudy but it gave her confidence in a situation where she would normally be anxious and ready to avoid.

Michael too was tipsy and Brennan regularly felt his hand on her thigh and each time she removed it. _He clearly cannot hold his alcohol as well as I can. You can't blame him, the interview outfit is quite alluring. _Michael put his arm around her as he stumbled up to buy the next round for the group. While he was at the bar, a group of guys walked in. It was him again. _Seriously? This guy. Probably here to gamble his money away in some pool competition. He is looking very good in his suit. Well fitted in all the right areas. Wide shoulders, 6"1 if she guessed, and that smile._ She looked at him until he looked over, right at her. _You're so busted Temperance. _With a blush coming on to her face, he walked over to her. Brennan tried to involve herself in the conversation at the table but it was too late. He was there, standing behind her, waiting for her attention to shift back to him.

"Mystery girl, you say you don't believe in fate but we meet again, at the very same bar. Nice get up" he remarked. "What's the occasion?" He waited for her response, a smile slowly creeping on to his face.

_"_Uh, yes. Thank you. I've come from an interview I had earlier. Well this morning really." She replied weakly. _He smells and looks good. Did he look like this last time I saw him? _ "What are you doing here? Another pool game to win? More college students to embarrass?" Just as he was about to respond Michael came back with a tray of shots for the group.

"Uh hey man, you right? She's with us." Michael drunkenly put his arm around Brennan and kissed her cheek. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Brennan looked to Booth and back to Michael and saw there was some sort of alpha male situation happening. Brennan quickly removed Michael's arm off her, took the small glass of alcohol in front of her and shot it back. She felt it warm her, or maybe that was due to the display from Booth. Booth didn't say anything, just looked from Michael to Brennan, smiled a killer smile and picked up a glass from the tray.

"Cheers man." Booth said as he put the empty shot glass back on the tray and looked at Michael.

"Would you like to join us Booth? We're just about to order some food." Brennan had never been this forward with initiations especially to strangers. _Thank you tequila. _

"I would love to but this guy seems to be giving me the stink eye. So I'll leave you to your little celebration." Booth said with a final grimace at Michael. Just as Michael was about to say something Booth asked her,

"What's your name? I'm sure I'll be seeing you sometime soon."

"Temperance Brennan. I don't know where you think I'd see you, good bye." She responded curtly. She admitted the feelings throughout her body were due to the high amount of alcohol, which was coursing through her bloodstream and watched as Booth re-joined his group.

The night progressed and Brennan continued to drink, eat and the five Jeffersonian interviewees stayed until the early morning.

It wasn't until Brennan got home at 4am that she thought back to the last few hours and foggily remembered the times she'd looked over at Booth and he was looking back. _Usually with that stupid, goofy smile of his. _ She found her body reacting the same way it had in the bar, first just butterflies in her stomach but the warm feeling slowly moved down her body. She remembered the smell of him, his presence and the look he had when he had spoken to Michael. She thought of the well fitting suit, the shoes and a belt buckle which read 'Cocky'. _Fitting. Why was he even dressed up in that suit? Las t time he was in jeans, a black t-shirt and a plaid over shirt. The jeans which made his arse look incredible. _For the first time in a while, Brennan laughed at herself. Tipsy, happy and now tired Brennan lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Bones. :) **

**Chapter 3**

It was Monday morning and Booth had spent most of the weekend at the bar where he'd seen Brennan last.

Since Friday night when he'd left the bar with her doing shots with her friend with the brunette hair, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. He'd found himself looking over to her, making sure old Stink Eye was keeping his hands off her and keeping his level of douche to a low. _Though I doubt it stays down low often. _As he watched Brennan become more intoxicated he paid closer attention, ready to go over and help this near had always told him to follow his gut, trust it. Temperance. He had felt something that night at the bar, watching her, becoming a protector of sorts and ready to fight to keep her safe. His gut was telling him something but she'd paid no real interest in him, even dressed up in that suit and tie. He'd never been this caught up over someone before and he'd wondered if it was the playing hard to get that made her so much more appealing. _Probably, I always want what I can't have. _

He'd thought about going over, pulling her away and talking to her, it had felt right. Instead he found himself, brooding at the table with the other people he met at the FBI interviews earlier that day. He'd met a guy called Hayes Flynn who had studied the same degree and had just as much going for him as Booth. _Jack Shit basically. _They'd talked about their college experiences, girls, family and the job they'd applied for. Booth didn't share much of his family life, a topic he kept close to his chest along with the memories that didn't need reliving.

She hadn't come back to the bar all weekend though he wasn't surprised, you can't force fate. He'd learnt that over the years and through all the girls he got and didn't. For now, he needed a job, that was his priority, women could wait until he had his life planned.

He was watching the clock. _Man, you need to pull yourself together. Find a damn hobby. What did you did before college took up all your time? _He hadn't had this much free time in a long time, he didn't like it at all. He felt the need to go to he bar slowly creep up on him. His phone rang, an unknown number.

"Seeley Booth" he managed to get in before the person on the other side began to talk.

"Yes, hello, this Lance Sweets from the Human Resource Division at the FBI, I was on the interview panel with you last week. The process has had to be rushed somewhat and we'd like to offer you the position as an agent working collaboratively with a newly hired graduate at the Jeffersonian Institute." Lance had finished and it felt like the world had stopped. _Shit. Shit. What about the agent job? Or even the grunt position. Working with those egg heads?_ He'd passed all the college subjects but his transcripts weren't particularly impressive. He was too busy living the college dream. Girls, beer and more girls.

"Okay, so what does that mean? I didn't really think I had the qualifications for that position, but yes, I'll take it. Thank you. What happens next?" he managed to speak though he was still in a state of shock.

"If you're available you can come in this afternoon at 3pm, sign the documents necessary, and we'll give you a tour through the offices where you'll be working. Sound good?" Lance rushed for confirmation, eager to get off the phone.

"Sure yes. I'll just ask for you at reception right?" Booth's voice was shaking.

"That's right, Thanks Mr. Booth, I'll see you at 3pm" Lance had hung up and Booth was left with his heart beating a million beats per second and with a twinge of regret. He was needed reassurance and a strong drink, maybe a few. He called Sully up and they agreed to met at 8pm at the local bar.

He called Pops to tell him the news. His grandson was going to be an FBI Agent. _The women will LOVE it! Hopefully I get one of those flipping badges with my photo and everything. _It was all starting to feel right, his gut, telling him to trust.

Throughout the orientation of the FBI Booth started to feel the magnitude of what had happened. _I've done it. Thank you God. _He had a million questions for Lance Sweets who turned out to be younger than Booth, which made Booth doubt he had even finished high school let alone college. After the bank form, security clearance and emergency contact form were filled out, Booth was free to leave and to return Friday to meet his supervisor.

It was 6pm by the time Booth got home and he decided to go for a run, shower and be at the bar early for drinks with Sully.

Sitting at the bar at 8:30 and Sully still wasn't there; Booth wasn't bothered as he was caught up in thoughts about his new job. _Agent Seeley Booth. Then maybe after that I flash the smile and badge. Double combo. Women will not be able to resist. _As he thought about women, it went back to the hard to get Brennan. _Maybe she's got a thing for cops? Well, doesn't hurt to find out. If I ever see her again. _He ordered a shot of tequila, swallowed it down and the glass slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. He bent down to the get the glass, which surprisingly hadn't smashed. He saw the shoes first, sensible heels, then, looked up and it was her. Except this time she was in a tight, black dress which finished high above her knees. _Holy shit. Just be cool Seeley. Dude, you're on the floor picking up a glass. Think of a story and quickly. _They locked eyes, as he looked up he couldn't take his off her.

"Hello, Booth. What're you doing down there on the floor. Bar floors are very unhygienic places to be. Are you here drinking by yourself?" Booth thought he heard concern in her voice.

"Hey yourself. Well, that's a funny story actually. I well, no, I'm not drinking alone, I'm waiting for a friend. Well, I guess you're right, I am drinking alone, but not for long. The story for the floor, I'm just taking a moment to admire the floor boards. It's not everyday a bar has hardwood boards in such good conditions." _Seriously? That was better than telling her you dropped a glass? You idiot. Smooth, really smooth. _

"Are you here by yourself or will the friendly Michael be joining you? He seemed like quite the catch, if you're into pretentious idiots." Booth knew his tone sounded harsh but couldn't help it when it came to that guy.

"No, just me tonight. I needed a break from some of those people, we all hung out over the weekend and I just need some downtime." She avoided his eye as she busied herself with getting money for a drink. _She was with him all weekend? And here I was waiting and watching the door of this bar? God. She can never know that. _ Booth sighed as his phone began to ring. He apologised to Brennan who stood sipping on her red wine.

"Hey man, yeah, I'm here already. What? Ah man, I'm so sorry. Tell your family I said so too. No problem at all, seriously it's fine. I'll find a way to entertain myself. Yep, see you later. Bye." Booth looked at Brennan who was showing zero emotion on her face. If anything she seemed nervous as she fidgeted with her dress and the wine glass she was sipping on. He became caught daydreaming about those lips, he wondered what they felt like, what she tasted like and was watching the way they formed around the glass and began to imagine how they would look around his…

"Booth, what's wrong? You look deep in thought. I hope everything's okay." _Is that genuine concern? Wow. _Bringing his mind back to the present he had to suppress a sigh of sorts.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine. My friend won't be making it tonight so it's just me." he tried to keep his tone normal and not somewhat relieved. They were both at this bar, alone, free and looking to drink.

He decided to take a risk, he was a gambler after all.

"How about I buy us some dinner? Maybe some drinks after? If you don't mind me interrupting your night out alone?" He said it with the smile he knew many couldn't resist.

"Well, I am hungry, and it is curious that you and I do seem to be bumping into each other, as people say." She turned and found a small table in the back of the bar, candles the only light nearby. _Okay, this is your chance, be smooth, charming and just don't screw it up. _He followed her, pulled out her seat and they both prepared for the night ahead.

They'd both finished their drink as Booth ordered four shots of vodka to keep them going.


End file.
